


Regaining

by Halo676



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halo676/pseuds/Halo676
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got out. My partner, B, The Winter Solider didn't. I ended up alone, running from Hydra. I was unknown, like a ghost. My alias, The Apparition. I was the lost assassin, then. Now, I hide alone, slipping into the cracks of society, evading Hydra and S.H.E.I.L.D., moving place to place, starting a new life full of lies because the old one was ripped out of my brain. The only thing I know about my past is my name, Rebecca.  <br/>(Post TWS)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

1\. 3rd Person

 

“S.H.I.E.L.D.’s secrets have now trended in every country with internet in the world. These secrets include that of secret coups, people, such as Natasha Romanoff, and inventions. S.H.I.E.L.D. is still recovering from this damage and the hijacking that took place only a few hours ago. We have very little information on these events. Now for traffic,” She walked in the lobby right when the report came on. Tons of the apartment occupants were gathered around the tv.

Rebecca scoffed at them. She had known all of those secrets years ago. S.H.I.E.L.D.'s algorithms aren’t that hard to crack, especially with a gun to your head.

“Hey, Beck, did you see the news?” Eric, a twenty year old who lived a few down from her, said, stopping her in the hallway.

“It’s Rebecca and I’ve heard it while walking down the street, hell, I saw it.”

“Was it as cool as they said it was?” She stared at him blankly.  

“No, it was terrifying. Now if you’ll excuse me…” She stepped past him, but he took the heavy box from her hands.

“Let me help you with that.” She stood, hands on her hips.

“I can carry it myself, thank you very much.”

“Well, I won’t allow it.” She stood there glaring at him, but he didn’t give up his stance. After a while, she huffed and walked to the elevator. He followed and she pressed the six button. Ever since she had moved in a week ago, he had never stopped bothering her. Many times, her hands itched for the gun under her shirt or the knife in her boot.

“So, I was thinking-”

“That’s dangerous for you,”

“I was thinking that, since you just moved, I could show you around Wa-”

“No, I have to get my boxes unpacked,”

“Come on!” he protested, “I just want to show you the sights, get coffee-”

“Violate me in your bed after, I think not.” Eric scoffed and when the doors opened she stepped out hurriedly.

“Beck, listen, it’ll be just an ho-”

“I don’t want to listen, now give me my box and good day,”

“What’s in the box anyway? A bunch of papers. Why would you-” She stole the box out of her hand quickly and slammed the door to her apartment. God, why is he so interested in her?

She put the box down on a table and looked at the clean, newly decorate apartment. For the first time, she had something that was hers.

“Now the papers. They need to go in this safe right over here,” She carried the box and sat down next to her safe, hidden behind two false walls and a seven number code.

“Password file, yes. Past cases, yes. S.H.I.E.L.D., yes. Hy…” She stopped at the folder held in her hands and saw the picture sticking out of it. She put the folder in, at the bottom, but took the picture out.

Her hands shook at the persons face and she smiled. If only.

She put the picture in her back pocket and went on sorting the papers. Rebecca only stopped at the file labeled Agent R and another Agent B. If only she could have the will to burn them. She had never read them, afraid of her fate if she did, but maybe one day…

A knock at the door broke her thought and she stood up.

“Who is it?”

“Open up,” She didn’t recognize the voice at all. Bending down, she closed the safe and shuffled the files that weren’t in it yet, underneath the fridge.

“We said open up!”

“Calm down!” Rebecca walked over to the door and held the knob. Only when she heard the clicking of a gun being cocked did she take out hers and step back from the door.

The silence was there, but filled with tension. The only civil way out was the door.

“By order of S.H.I.E.L.D. you have five seconds,” She backed farther away from the door,

“Five...four...three...two…” The team that had broken down the door say the wall of windows broken and wind blowing in.

“Damn it, not again!” the woman yelled. They ran to the window and saw the blonde hair rush through the crowd.

“She’s not getting away this time. Call Fury, tell him she’s going North and heading to the 21st intersection.” With that, the man who uttered those words jumped out the window.


	2. 2

2

Jumping six stories was no cake walk and the glass embedded in her arms and the pain in her legs made the run even more fun.

Rebecca knew it was only moments till they had cars and choppers on her. She had to hide or find a disguise. Something. She was just annoyed that her calculations were wrong. Rebecca thought it would have been two weeks until S.H.I.E.L.D. got her file from Hydra. Obviously, that prediction was wrong.

People huffed and screamed behind her as she heard the stomping of feet. Had she dared to look behind her, she would have found a large figure in her pursuit.

“Fury, do we have people there?!”

“I’m sorry, but I don’t have a teleportation device for cars, so you’ll have to wait. Oh, and I forgot, we just had a terrorist attack a few hours ago, sorry.”

“Fine, I’ll get her myself.” He looked at the girl running a few meters ahead. She was fast, if she ran at an average speed, he would have caught her.

From where he was, there was no way the girl looked hostile, but Fury wanted her.

Rebecca turned a sharp corner and looked at her options. A ladder jutted out from a building in an alley way. There, not the best, but it works.

She ran down the alley and cursed at how high the ladder was compared to her 5’ 5’’ figure.

Using her weight she had ran and pushed off from the other wall and catapulted herself to the ladder. When she latched onto it, she went to work climbing, only looking down the see her pursuer looking in bewilderment. To his fortune, he could reach the ladder fine. She flipped up to the roof and was stopped by an arm that had grabbed onto her leg. She fell and the side of her face dug into the gravel on the roof.

“Stop and I won’t have to hurt you!”

“Fat chance, bud,” She turned and kicked the guys nose, rolling forward and pushing herself up. She now knew who was chasing after her...and she was screwed.

The sound of gravel flying back behind her knew he was hot on her tail. Her training came fresh in her mind. Run and keep running until the person behind you is dead.

“Stop!”

“Make me,” She screamed back, jumping from on low rise building to a high one. She latched onto the edge and her body hit the brick with a thud. Only her fingertips were on the edge.

The man jumped over and landed right by her fingers. When she felt him trying to help her up, she left go and was now hanging by one hand.

“Let me help you!” He yelled and she was scrambling, trying to find a place to put her foot.

“Not if you’re going to turn me into your little organization,” She looked straight to his face and he frowned.

“I’m not here for S.H.I.E.L.D.” She smiled at him and looked down. Ten stories and then a road.

“Just go back home and sing Yankee Doodle,” With that, she let go and plummeted down. This was gonna hurt.

Her leg stung as it hit metal and then something scraped onto the ground. She looked down at the thing that broke her fall’ a shield.

Captain America, well, Steve, joined her on the ground, a few feet away. She staggered up and made sure her weapons were still concealed.

“Just come with me and you’ll be fine,”

“I don’t think you realize how many times that lie has been told to me.”

“Don’t have to, Tasha’s getting info back at your apartment and Fury’s going to find us soon.”

“Well aren’t you on top of things, Rogers.”

“You would know, seeing how many times you’ve hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D.’s database.”

“Hasn’t everyone in the world done that? So last year.” She heard a clicking of a gun behind her and turned. Romanoff.

“I suggest you give up, come back, give us the code to the safe, and sort everything out.”

“If you’re going to lie, lie to my face.” Rebecca looked around for an exit. One or two gunshot wounds wouldn’t hurt her, but she doubted Romanoff was the only one with her sights set on Rebecca. Maybe she could use Stripes here as a human shield. No, to risky.

She turned to Romanoff and smiled.

“I love your hair, what color is it?”

“Red, like the blood of my enem-” A knife was thrown from above and pinned Romanoff’s arm to the brick. Rebecca silently said thank you to the mysterious force before taking her gun out and running. Though, no one ran after her. What had evaded Captain’s attention?

Whatever it was had to wait when red hair came from the alley behind Rebecca along with gunfire from a rooftop.

“Stop!” Romanoff yelled behind her, but she kept running. Why do people think yelling that works? All you had to do was put a bullet in their leg.

Rebecca turned a corner and stopped at the sight of armoured cars. Shit.

The cold metal chill was at the back of her neck as Rebecca smirked. Caught.

“In the name of what is left of S.H.I.E.L.D. you are under arrest for major counts of hacking, minor acts of Treason, assassination, and many counts of manslaughter.”

“All only libel.” Her hands were cuffed and Natasha pushed her forward to the car where Fury was standing. The intersection was clear and people stood on the side, watching.

“Agent Romanoff, good job. Next time do it a little qu-” An explosion went off and flipped over one of the cars and sent everyone flying. People screamed and smoke bombs went off next. Though there was an awful ringing in Rebecca’s ears, she stood and began running, again.

This time, she looked back though, to see no one running after her, just a man, standing. He nodded to her and she could almost see that faint shine of something in his left hand. She squinted, trying to see who he was. No doubt this was the man who caused the explosion, but who was he?

Rebecca got out of the cuffs easily and threw them to the ground. Now where to go?

They’d think she’s do back to her apartment, then they’d think she’d think they’d’ think that. So, apartment, gather important things, hot wire a car, and get unto moving again.

She huffed and put her hood up.

Moving. Again.


	3. 3

3\. Rebecca’s POV

I put my hood up and swiftly ran across the buildings, hoping no choppers would catch a better glimpse of my face. I didn’t need that all over the news or the wrong eyes might catch it. Hydra’s leader might be gone, but not the assets. I shivered at that thought as another blew a hole in my head.

Who saved me?..It couldn’t have been anyone from S.H.I.E.L.D or Hydra. Wait. No, it couldn’t be… I shook my head and kept running. How about...’Where will I move next?’ Canada’s nice. Norway? No Hydra’s there. South Korea? I’d have to brush up on my Korean. It’s worth a shot.

My building soon came into view and I made a leap to the fire escape, latching on. Hopefully I didn’t catch the eye of Mrs. Lester, the old lady with the annoying tabby with the intent to kill me.

I walked up the steps and got to my bedroom window before slipping in quickly and taking out my gun. I walked out with it cocked and raised.

As soon as I turned the corner I held it up and was ready to hit the black mass that I had seen, but the person’s hand grabbed mine and twisted it just a bit before letting go.

I stepped back and put down my gun, eyes widening. My heart leaped out of my chest and looked him up and down before frowning.

“What have you been up to?” He grunted and I gestured to the kitchen, showing him a bar stood to sit at. Before he sat down, he took out all of his weapons and off his tactical gear.

Secretly, I watched him, soaking up his presence. Even if I nagged him, it took everything in me to not latch on the him.

I walked over to the sink and opened the drawers below it while turning the water on and soaking a cloth. I looked around the cleaning supplies and pushed some aside before finding what I wanted-the First-Aid Kit. It won’t help the mental part of him, put that was only 1/4th so…

“You could have given me a sign that you were coming so we could’ve had a nice dinner ready. How’d you get in if the S.H.I.E.L.D people were fixing my window?” I gestured to the new glass panes in the windows and he did the same to my bedroom. I nodded in understanding and put the towel on his face.

He winced a bit, but his face remained stony. As I rid his face from the blood, he tapped the gun on the table next to his knives and small bombs.

“Danger Day? Gez, what’d you get into after I ran away? Thanks by the way, I owe you one more. And don’t worry, I have mine.” He shrugged and messed with a broken strap on his shirt.

I assessed his bruises and cuts. Even if he was flesh and bone, a normal human couldn’t have given him these. And it obviously wasn’t just from the last hours encounter.

He also looked anxious, fidgety. Something I rarely saw in him.

“Do you have more on you?” he nodded, but stayed in the same position. I glared at him and he sighed before opening the buckles on his shirt and pulling it off. I huffed at his tank top. Aren’t they supposed to be white?

“I just did laundry yesterday,” he just stared at me, “Well? Off!” I flicked my finger up and he took the red, tattered thing off.

There was a gash on his chest and a few cuts here and there. The back of his was a different story. Cuts, bruises, scrapes; the whole nine. My eyes widened.

“Who did this to you? The last time you looked this bad was after Budapest.” He grabbed the cloth out of my hand, rolling his eyes, and inspected my face. There must’ve been tiny cuts on it from the glass.

“No, no, no. I’m dressing your woun-” The cloth towel was shoved on my face besides my protests as he stood up. Great, now he has 6 inches on me.

“Never worried about yourself. Seriously we are not doi-”

“Shut up.” It was almost inaudible, yet not harsh. A simple, “I’m doing this whether or not you like it.”

I sighed and he tapped the counter and I hopped onto it. He was unfazed by my glare.

“It always turns into this. You know, you could let people help you?” He reached over and got out the gauze, ignoring me. He cleaned with his left and patched with his right. He grabbed my left arm, holding it so he had access to my inner forearms... Where the glass was. Tweezers were quickly in his hands, pulling out glass as I whinced.

“Ok, ow. Eh.” He stopped, and his head snapped behind him, looking for something. I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion as he went to the pantry.

“What are you do..?” Cookies?

He walked back over with one and went back to picking out glass.

“Why did you give me a cookie” He shrugged and I took a bite.

Soon, silence when over us as I snacked away. I guess it helped the pain…

He stopped again and I looked down. That’s the piece I was dreading. Tweezers weren’t going to pull this out. He put them down and looked at me for the count.

“1...2..” He pulled my hair and my free hand flew to my scalp.

“What the hell..!?” He held up the shard of glass and I huffed again as he put the gauze around my arm.

“You look tired, are you going to stay here? I’ll get you a-” He walked into my bedroom,” “Okay then...I’ll just sleep-” He grunted as he walked back with a pillow and a blanket and headed to the couch.

He sat down and pulled the blanket over him, putting a gun on the table, loaded, turning the TV volume on low, and twirling a knife in his hand. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms looking at him.

“Why don’t you just pull the couch to my door and play watchdog?” His eyes didn’t stray from the TV. He was watching the history channel documentary on Fallout Shelters.

“Seen it. If you press that red button on the remote, you can watch other things I’ve recorded. Catch up or something.” He nodded and put the remote next to his gun.

Something made me stay there. To look at him and watch him. He looked as if he was lacking sleep and something was on his mind, something eating at him. Nightmares weren’t uncommon between us, yet it seemed it wasn’t that.

“Breakfast is at 0830. I go to work at 0930.” He nodded again, his eyes still on the screen. I sighed. Three years should not have me forgetting how he acts.

“It’s good to have you back...and alive. I’d have a feeling I’d see you again. And I’m glad you remembered me.” He turned around, a faint smile on his face for a millisecond until the last sentence left my mouth. He shook his head and looked back.

With that, I was content and turned to go to my room.

“Work?” I smirked.

“VA, why?”

“Home?” I was shocked at his sudden outburst of speech.

“1500.”

“Ok, we go there then.” I turned back around fully.

“Go where? In public, too?”

“Captain America Exhibit.” It was an order, not a request.

“Ok.”


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Filler chapters on the way. Action soon though.

I woke to the sound of struggle and turned to my alarm; 0801. Ugh. Someone wants to kill me this early in the morning?

I threw off the sheets and my feet hit the cold floor. Should I bring a gun? I shrugged and grabbed it, checking if it was loaded.

“B?” I opened the door and turned, aiming at the mass in my living room.

“Get off!” Someone yelled. I put the gun down and almost laughed at the scene in front of me.

He had Eric up against the wall near the door, a gun pointed at his head. Eric was looking at me with pleading eyes.

“вниз.” _Down._ B pushed him against the wall hard before dropping him.

“You’re a freak! Who is this? Your boyfriend?” I gaged in my mouth and B had a murderous look on his face.

“Contrary to popular belief he’s my...um...brother!”

“Well, whatever he is, he attacked me! Who the hell carried an 8inch knife and a gun around?!”

“He does for protection. I do,” I held up my gun and his eyes widened, “For protection.”

“Freaks! I’ll...I’ll...Call the police!” I rolled my eyes.

“Go ahead. At least you’ll leave me alone.”

“Bitch!” He was slammed into the wall again, this time with the metal arm. That’s a dent I have to patch up.

“Позвони ей , что опять же, я смею вас.” _Call her that again, I dare you._ He growled and Eric squirmed in fear.

“Call your dog off me!” I pointed the gun at his face.

“Call _him_ that again, I dare you.” This time he screamed for help, but soundproof walls are lovely.

I lowered my gun and started laughing at him.

“Положите его вниз.” _Put him down again._ He was release and screamed out the door.

“Freaks! Psychopaths!” Eric put his last word in and B sneered at him. I closed the door and silence washed over us...finally.

“That was an eventful morning.” He nodded and went to sit back on the couch.

“Where’d you get that hoodie?” He froze and looked down. A black hoodie was around him...covering the metal.

“Cold,” I sighed and sat across from him, feet in his lap.

“B, you don’t get cold. You can take it off now.”

“I know,” No effort was made and he shifted to look at me, putting his left arm behind his back.

My blood boiled. He had to put it on when he woke up...When Erin came in. He would’ve saw it.

Eric’s words sliced through me. ‘Freak’, ‘Psychopath’, ‘Dog.’ He had said that to B.

“Take it off, that’s an order soldier.” He didn’t move and almost shifted fully away from me, right hand closing and unclosing till his knuckles were white.

“B, what’s wro-?”

“Who’s Bucky Barnes?” I gave him a look of confusion.

“Who?”

“Bucky Barnes,” I tried to rack my brain for a name or face. Something seemed familiar about it though.

“I have no idea,”

“He said it to me like…”

“Who said it?”

“Like he had found a lost puppy.”

“B, w-”

“Who the hell is Bucky Barnes?!” He yelled standing up, going to the window. By his look, he wanted to punch the thing next to him, hard. He moved so it wasn't me.

“Who said it?” I forced calmly.

“He did! It’s eating at me! Curse that bastard!” He started pacing. Not good, not good.

“B,” I stated even calmer, “Who said it?”

“He did!”

“Who is _he_?”

“Captain America!” He roared and I winced at the noise, shrugging away from him.

It was clear now. When he fought him, America must’ve said something to him.

“Why did he say it to you?”

“He knows me...somehow.” He had a lost look in his eyes.

“So, why do you want to go to the museum?”

“He has an exhibit.”

“Bucky?” B nodded. I could see the desperation in his eyes. I had the same look on my face, I’m sure. We were both confused as hell at this century, the people—everything. It was terrifying.

“I can give you bus money to go now…if you want?”

“No.”

“No?”

“I’ll wait,” I gave him a confused look, but it went away when I understood.

All those people around him. He’d suffocate, maybe go into a rage. He could get flashbacks, memories. Things that would make a bad outcome.

I looked at the clock. 8:46.

“Let me get ready. We’ll get breakfast on the way and you need to clean up. Take a shower.” He gave me a confused look and one that made me seem like a crazy person.

“Did I stutter?!” He quickly turned into the hall and to the bathroom. I smiled and went to get him some regular clothes.

I guess I can miss work for one day.

 


	5. 5

The museum loomed in front of us as I pulled my hat down further.

B and I are still on the radar for what’s left of S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra. Who said they don’t have access to every camera in the world?

It was pretty, the building. Even if I ran past it many times in the morning, I never noticed it large it was. Kids were playing around the fountain while parents were suggesting where to go. School groups were gathering together going over rules. And here B and I were, two of the world’s most deadly assassins, sneaking in to a pubic museum. One wrong move, and we have security guard and secret agents on us. It’s no secret S.H.E.I.L.D still has its agents around.

“Stay close to one another, and if you’re in trouble give the sign.” B nodded as we walked inside. We showed our passes to the security guard and she nodded, letting us through.

“Thank you,” I smiled and waved before turning around, my face becoming stone.

As we walked, the people grew thicker and cameras brighter. Something is annoying about people flocking to see the First Lady exhibit having the mindset to push B and I out of the way. I tensed up when a lady shoved me left and B noticed. He gave me a nod before we dispersed through the crowd.

“The Bucky Barnes thing is over there. I got your back.” I turned and took one step before my shoulder was grabbed with an iron grip and pulled back.

“Stick to the plan this time,” I tried to evade his eyes, knowing how harsh they would be. He lifted my chin fast, making our eyes meet. I was right.

“Вы понимаете, малютка?” _Do you understand, little one?_ My eyes softened and guilt filled me. Right then, I felt like a kid being reprimanded. I felt small under his gaze.

“Я никуда не собираюсь.” _I’m not going anywhere._

“Это то, что вы сказали, в последний раз.” _That’s what you said last time._ He wanted an explanation. He wanted the reason I left. That’s all he came back for. He protected me for answers.

I ripped my shoulder out of his grasp and walked away, my face hardening. We’ll talk later.

“Steve Rogers was born unhealthy in Brooklyn, New York. Even from a young age, he was sick. Hay fever, asthma. He never grew over 4 foot 1 inch.” I turned 90 degrees and joined the group to my right, still gazing at B. I may be mad at him, but I have to watch his back.

“Sir, what happened to the suit?” A little boy interrupted the tour guide and pointed at the naked mannequin. I moved my eyes to see it and something caught them. Without thinking, I walked over to the display.

Blue cloth, a familiar face. My brows furrowed. No way. B?

I grabbed my head as a pain shot through it. I tried to keep my groan in, looking around to see if people were paying attention. No, not now.

‘She’s been out of cryofreeze for too long, she-‘

_“France. I’ve always wanted to go there, but not like this. Maybe I’ll see-“_

_“Miss…?” The young lady looked at as a man in uniform walked to her._

_“Yes…”_

_“I was informed to give this to you.” The man handed the lady three letters and a box before walking away._

_“Sir, what is this…Nevermind then.” The lady opened the box first, and frowned, confused._

_“Why are they?” She shifted down to the letter, one with messy handwriting, the other with flourishes. The flourishes had to be a person with artistry. The handwriting was a work of art itself._

_“No, oh no. P-Please.” The image became hazy as gut wrenching crying started. I could feel her sadness, her agony. I just wanted to make the crying stop._

_“You p-promised. Both of you. Y-you said. B-b-bucky, you promised me you’d come home. C-c-come home. You promised!” He head fell and her body trembled on the bench. I was frozen._

“Miss, are you ok? You looking pretty pale.” I looked up and the guy and shrugged away from his angrily. No one touches me without my permission.

“I’m fine.” I cut.

“Are you sure you-“

“Я сказал, что было прекрасно!” _I said I was fine!_ I growled before walking away. I was ready to get out of here so my headache would go down. Where’s the damn man?!

I found him standing, looking at the display. He was staring at himself. A clean, shaved, short-haired version of B. He was even wearing a US Army uniform.

“That really is –“

“I know, it’s me. I just don’t know how.”

“No, I couldn’t be you. There’s a scientific fact tha-“

“It’s me, that’s my face. The fact that I can’t even remember my damn self makes it 10 times worse.” His voice, even if it was supposed to be filled with anger, was washed in sadness, in regret.

If, B is Bucky Barnes and that girl was crying for him, why was that in my memory? No, she was crying for two people…Who the hell…I do I know her. I have too. Science dictates that to see someone in a memory or dream, I would’ve had to see them in real life first. Where did I see it?

I willed my brain to think, to push passed the memory barrier, the frozen dendrites that Hydra put up. Nothing came. I wonder how, after all those years of murder and confinement I didn’t ask who I really was. I didn’t question Hydra’s motives. Or, I did. I did and they wiped the rebellious right out of me and took a trip to the broken leather chair.

I shivered at the thought, the ghost pains. Just like an amputee, yet it wasn’t my limbs, but my life, my past. I couldn’t remember who I was either, and that scared me. It scared me so damn much.

“We seem to be having the same problem, B. The same problem.”


	6. Chapter 6

We pulled into the parking garage, still silent. 45 minutes through rush hour traffic and into the parking garage. We left at 0900 and got there at 1000. Getting out at 1130, we sat in the car for 4 hours, staring; thinking. Not to mention the quick stop at a Wendy’s to get food. Other than talking to the lady to order food, words were not exchanged between the two of us.

I opened my door and stepped one foot out before I froze. I held a hand out to Bucky, which stopped him from opening his door.

“Ms. Perkins, 83 years old, widowed. Parking space 3043B, silver 2006 Century.”

“Mh?”

“An 85 year old who never goes outside and has owned the same car since it came out, suddenly gets a 2009 Honda? Unlikely.”

“Wha?”

“Black Ford, Mr. Coulter. 633043F, handicapped. That car has no handicap sticker or marker. Can you smell t or is it just me?”

“No.”

“Freedom.” He tensed and reached for his knifed.

“No.” I spit out harshly.

“Too bad.”

“Why don’t you assess the situation? There are at least 3 people-a max of 10- and they all want to get you. I go in, play stupid, you run, and we play goose chase.”

“Risky.”

“It’s the best choice we have, unless you can think of one in 2 minutes or want to be taken in.”

“They know not only me.”

“The Patriot’s looking for you, not me.”

“We are together. You are not going alone.”

“Isn’t that too bad?” He glared at me.

“Both or we drive.” I turned to match his glare.

“I go alone and you leave.”

“Заставь меня.” _Make me._ It was a stare off now. As this was happening, I knew I couldn’t convince him. Time to formulate plan B.

“Хорошо.” _Fine._ I ripped away my gaze and started the car.

“Хорошо.” He leaned back again and I pulled out of the parking spot, hitting the road once again.

“We have to go to the market.” Five minutes later he finally asked:

“Why?” I turned to him, making my voice sound irritated.

“Because I can’t go get my milk at my apartment right?” He huffed and didn’t answer me.

Pulling into Target, I surveyed the lot, getting far from a cart return.

“Want to go in with me?”

“Mh.” I unbuckled and got out, him following behind. We got inside the first set of doors and he froze right away.

“OK?” He nodded, his eyes going everywhere.

“There’s a back door, back room with loose windows, and exits through the boiler rooms. I have the same ideas.” He took a deep breath and stopped walking his eyes glaring at one piece of machinery.

“It will go off, even if it’s a security tag detector. It detects your hardware. You either show them your arm or don’t go in.” I knew what his answer was going to be.

“No.” I turned to face him, trying to fake me surprise.

“Huh?” He leaned against the walls and closed his eyes.

“You go in store.” I looked at his fidgety state. This was too much for him right now. I almost felt bad for what I was going to do.

“Are you sure?” He nodded and I looked down. Although, it’s going to be easier to do now.

“Here,” I handed him headphones and my phone. No way to GPS track me now, “slide this, press the music note, them his the triangle.” He took it in his hands and looked at it. I gave him no time to give it back to me and I walked in.

“Welcome to Target.” I nodded and took a cart, putting my bag in it. I felt B’s eyes watching me. God knows that if any small thing happens, he’d burst through those doors.

The guilt started piling up again for leaving and lying to him, but this was for his safety. Even if I’m higher on the food chain of Hydra than him. Well, maybe a place above. If anything, I can distract SHIELD while B gets away,

I slipped into another aisle and looked at the people around me. A couple, an old lady, and a father with his little daughter. Her size and attitude showed she was 2. 2 year, 6 months, and maybe 7 days.

“Daddy, snacks?”

“Sure hun, what do you want?”

“Chocolate!” He reached down and grabbed some brownie mix.

“How about we make this tonight?”

“Yeah!”she smiled and hugged the man’s arm. A pain struck through my chest. I looked down at me feet and glared. What now? First a flash back now this comes back again? But this time it was a father daughter, not a brother sister.

I was jolted as my cart was hit by the old lady.

“Oh, I’m sorry dear. My eye wight isn’t very good these days.” I straightened my jacket and smiled.

“No need ma’am.”

“Oh how polite? Back in my day, girls always were nice and polite.”

“Thank you ma’am.”

“No thank you.” She pushed her cart forward and I laughed inwardly at the irony. I was probably older than her.

I got out of the aisle and went down the open lane to the back, throwing random things in my cart. If I left my bag where he could see it, it would be a hint.

Quickly, I left a note before stuffing my bag in a crevice by the back door. This would be the first place he’d look. If a person opened the door, it would push the bag in deeper. Only B would be able to notice it.

I smirked and checked my side, gun ready and loaded. I took a deep breath before opening the door.

‘Sorry B but it needs to be done. Go to the safe house ad stay there!’


End file.
